


Sparring Partners

by Aneres, Calicy



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4082662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aneres/pseuds/Aneres, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calicy/pseuds/Calicy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyota Uhura is a fast learner and Spock couldn't be prouder</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparring Partners

Nyota is going to be late but when she sees Spock, lying on a heating pad, she pauses, “What are you doing?”

Spock quickly adjusts himself on the bed so his form covers the thick warm material which he has placed under his lumbar region. “To what are you referring?”

She bends to look into a mirror as she puts on earrings, watching her Vulcan out of the corner of her eye. It is almost eight in the morning and yet the commander is still in bed, an unusual occurrence for an individual who enjoys waking early. Spock fidgets in bed, leaning slightly onto the tender muscles supporting his spine. The movement stretches his aching flesh and without meaning to, he flinches. Nyota sees.

“You said you were fine!”

“I find those pieces you have chosen to adorn yourself with to be very aesthetically pleasing,” Spock says. He is referring to the opalescent droplet gems on thin silver wire that she had selected for the day. “An extraordinary choice. Are those the jewels which change in color depending on your mood?”

“Oh, don’t,” Nyota says, turning towards him, her mouth tight. The gems on her ears are a deep purple. Spock feels her throat tighten. The jewels indicate she feels guilt. “Are you going to be okay? Should I call Leonard?”

“That is not necessary. I am in no pain. I merely needed more sleep last night than I typically require.” Spock says, standing. He had slept upon the therapeutic pad for the duration of the night and the soreness in his back is nearly alleviated. Nyota’s eyes are intent on his every movement and he takes care to move naturally.

Nyota’s earring do not change in hue but her eyes do move to glance at the chronometer on the bedside table, “You sure?”

“I am.”

“You’re positive?”

“Nyota, you will be tardy if you do not depart promptly.”

“You need to tell me if I’m hurting you next time. I even asked and you said you were fine!”

“I did not lie,” Spock says, bending to pick up a pair of socks Nyota left on the floor, both to demonstrate his wellness and to soothe his own ire over his bondmates occasional disorderly tendencies, “I experienced some inflammation and addressed it with the heating pad. It was temporary.”

“You’re certain?”

“Nyota. Please go and attend to your duties. I am not in pain.”

Nyota sighs, she hurries to kiss him on the cheek before racing to get her things, “I’m bringing you pack some pain medicine whether you like it or not.”

“Nyota,” Spock says. She stops by the doorway just as she is about to exit their domicile, “You are becoming quite adept at Tal-shaya.”

Nyota notes the glimmer in Spock’s eyes. The sight lifts the corner of her mouth, in spite of everything, “I have a great teacher.”

As the door slide shut, Spock settled into the soft fabric of the couch. The excessive movement used his injured muscles and he shuddered at the pain he had induced. Perhaps some ice.

.  
.  
.

“Bones,” Kirk says under his breath, “Look.”

Dr. McCoy looks at his captain. Kirk turns pointedly towards Spock who is at the front of the crowded lit. Kirk glances at his CMO and then his eyes moves. Even with the bodies between them and their First Officer, McCoy can see Kirk’s eyes have fallen on Spock’s ass.

“The hell is wrong with you,” McCoy says, “Stop peeping on him.”

Kirk tightens his jaw, his lips falling into a messy line as he tries not to laugh, “He’s limping.”

McCoy inhaled deeply. He releases his breath slowly just as the therapist his wife had insisted he meet with had taught him to do when he wanted to snap, “Why is that funny Jim?”

From her place next to Spock, Nyota reaches out to wrap her arm around the Chief Science Officer’s waist. Her fingers gently work the flesh over his pelvis and this tender act nearly brings Kirk to tears as he holds back his laughter.

“You know,” Kirk says, glancing at Spock and then back to McCoy again. 

“I really don’t.”

Spock turns, his eyes looking almost directly at Kirk and McCoy. The captain bites his lip, slapping the doctor’s arm as if McCoy had started this..

.  
.  
.

“Did you hear that Monica from Engineering is pregnant?”

Nyota leans forward, “She’s not pregnant.”

Kirk moves closer as well, “She’s not? What do you know?”

“I heard she has mono,” Nyota says. She chews her tongue out of habits. Way back when, she used to pretend that she hated gossip. Yet her she is, like she is every Wednesday, sitting with Kirk after lunch, whispering like teenagers.

“What?” Kirk says, eyes widening.

“And you’ll never guess who gave it to her,” Nyota says, leaning back, delighted when Kirk gasps, “Morgan in Security.”

“I like them together,” Kirk says

“Me too.”

Bones tosses his tray down on the table where Kirk and Nyota are sitting and sits down, “You guys talking about Jori, my new nurse? He’s got a crush on a very interesting individual.”

Nyota jumps up to update McCoy on their conversation but Kirk holds up a hand, “No no no. Bones is here now and we have some very important questions for you. We need to talk frankly here, Nyota. Why was your boyfriend limping today?”

“I gave no interest in this line of inquiry,” McCoy says. However, Nyota can’t help but notice he doesn’t make any move to leave.

“We were exercising - ” Nyota says.

“Is that what the kids are calling it?” McCoy says, “And here I was thinking it was just old age. You know I was around Spock’s age when I started having trouble getting out of chairs.”

Kirk opens his mouth to add something but Nyota interrupts him, “I mean sparring.”

“Oh,” Kirk hoots, “I told you Bones. Spock likes getting a little rough.”

“Kirk - ” Nyota says.

“You use a paddle?” Kirk asks. He knows better. He had heard two security officers talking about how fierce the little lieutenant was in the gym. He just likes to mess with Nyota.

Nyota tries again but Kirk interjects again, “No. I think you use a stra - ”

“Kirk,” Nyota says, touching the Captain’s neck. Like a trained puppy, he goes silent, “Thank you. It's called Tal-Shaya. It's Vulcan martial arts. We were getting into it and I hurt him a little." 

Kirk and Bones are silent for too long.

"What?" Nyota says.

"You really expect us to believe you beat up Spock," McCoy says.

"I didn't do it on purpose," Nyota says, "I guess I don't know my own strength."

"You," Kirk says pointing at her, "Beat up Spock."

Bones and Kirk share a look before the CMO says, "You know, Nyota, if you want to keep your private life private that's okay. Probably not in the realm of possibility because everyone on this damn ship is in each others business but hey, if that makes you feels better, try. But don't go and make up some story - "

"I'm not making up a story," Nyota says. She knows she shouldn't be proud of handling Spock so roughly but, heaven help her, she was competitive and she had earned that win in the gym the other day. "I bested him."

"You weigh like 40 pounds,” Kirk says, revelling in the look on her face. One day, he will mature enough to the point where he doesn’t enjoy tormenting her. Today is not that day. “Next time try something like, I don't know, 'Spock fell out of bed' or something."

"I don't need to prove anything to you." 

"Do you have one of those leather outfits? Don't look at me like you don't know what I'm talking about. I got lost in San Francisco a few times. I saw thing."

Nyota leaves in a huff.

.  
.  
.

"You'll never guess what your girlfriend is saying about you."

Spock does not answer. He continues to focus on the schedule in front of him. He has lived with humans long enough to know they make delicate inquiries.

“She says she kicked your ass at some Vulcan martial arts thing,” McCoy says, misinterpreting Spock's silence as an invitation to keep talking.

"She was truthful. Several weeks ago, we began looking for novel activities to participate in together. Exercise is an interest if the lieutenant’s and I have been a practitioner long enough that I felt qualified to teach. What she lacks in strength, the lieutenant makes up for in speed and agility. She surpassed me.

McCoy clicks his tongue. “You know call me old fashion but if my girl beat me up, that would upset me. You know?” 

“I fail to see why her progression and newly accumulated physical skill set would cause me emotional stress. The demonstration of talent and the rapid learning ability Nyota displayed in our sparring sessions remind me that I have an intelligent, capable, and interesting partner.”

“I see. You know, and I'm not saying anything, I'm just giving you general information here, and no questions how I know, when you get spanked, you really don't want to go so high. You can really injure yourself - "

“This discussion over.”

.  
.  
.

“You ready to get whipped again?” Nyota says as Spock wraps her hands for another sparring match. She leans forward, nudging him with her shoulder. He glances at her and she gives him a heated look. 

Spock raises an eyebrow.

“It's something humans do. Talk smack. Get into your opponent’s head. Convince you and myself that I will win before even stepping foot in the ring.”

“I am acquainted with the concept of psychological warfare, lieutenant. I would have assumed such deceptive tactics would be beneath someone of your abilities. I am surprised that you feel inclined towards such behavior. Perhaps this is compensatory behavior for a being of inferior skills.”

“Oh. Would you look at that? I’ve taught you something. And just for the record? I don’t need to mess with you like this. I choose to because a good general uses every tool in their arsenal. I found some massage oil, by the way. You might need a rub down later when I'm done with you. I babied you after last time. Play your cards right and I’ll do it again.”

“I know your tactics, lieutenant, and I know your weaknesses. I will be sure not to make you sore. Your position aboard this ship necessitates that you be in peak physical form.”

Across the room, Nyota sees Dr. McCoy watching her, his eyebrow raised. She doesn’t like the look on his face. He looks like he doesn’t believe the rumors and he came to see for himself.

“Go get me champ,” Kirk says, coming to lean against the wall nearby as Spock and Nyota begin to circle each other on the practice mat. 

“You're next.”


End file.
